


Оплачено

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Друзья по переписке, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, счастливый финал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей познакомилась с ним в Твиттере. Неприлично богатый, готовый платить ей тысячи баксов в неделю за обычную дружескую переписку. Загуглив «Бен Соло» и увидев его фото, Рей осознала, что установленное ею для него вчера правило «никакого секса» – самая большая ошибка в её жизни.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	1. Соглашение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paid in Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152469) by [Celia_and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and). 

** **

Рей и не думала, что всё так выйдет. В 1:24 ночи она запостила твит и легла спать, а наутро он собрал 6.9 тыс. лайков. У неё были сотни новых подписчиков, а с каждой секундой приходила новая тонна уведомлений. Через пару дней шумиху подхватил Buzzfeed, и теперь безумие было не остановить. И только спустя месяц, в пятницу вечером, у Рей дошли руки почитать сообщения в личке.

Налив себе бокал вина и включив музыку, она закуталась в плед на диване и приготовилась к интересной ночке. В ящике оказался нагонявший тоску микс из спама, сообщений от тупых неотёсанных мужланов, в красках описывавших, что б они делали с этой _«_сладкой девочкой», а ещё типичные _«__привет__»_ и _«__привет, сучка__»_.

_«Альфач в переписке – стесняшка на вписке_», _– _подумала Рей, громко хихикая. Может, эту гениальную мысль тоже нужно твитнуть. Или нет. Рей слишком уж часто тянет пошутить, а её комедийный талант настолько многогранен, что никогда не знаешь, на ту ли грань нарвёшься.

Может, дело было только в паре бокалов вина, или в том, что эти бокалы вмещали в себя полбутылки. Это единственное оправдание, почему она, в конце концов, решила ответить на одно из сообщений.

**BS1983:** Меня заинтересовало твоё предложение. Деньги не проблема. Я бы с удовольствием с тобой пообщался.

Рей фыркнула и начала писать: _«Ты что, извращенец?_». И только после отправки заметила, что этому сообщению уже месяц, а на часах двенадцать ночи. Этот странный чувак уже наверное и забыл про её идиотский твит.

Но вдруг на экране появились три точки, он что-то писал. Рей допила оставшееся вино.

**BS1983:** Вроде нет, но не уверен. Не совсем понимаю, что ты вкладываешь в смысл этого слова.

**Just Rey:** Ого, целые предложения, ещё и с запятыми. У меня аж сердечко ёкнуло. Чувак, чего ты хочешь?

**BS1983:** Я увидел твой твит и просто решил пообщаться. Извини, если показался тебе извращенцем.

**Just Rey:** Ну, раз видел твит, знаешь расценки.

**BS1983:** 7 000, да? У тебя есть PayPal?

**Just Rey:** Ахах, очень смешно.

**BS1983:** Или Venmo? У меня нет, но могу там зарегистрироваться, если ты не против подождать пару минут.

**Just Rey:** Ох ну да, вообще без проблем, мой ник там такой же, как на Твиттере. Буду ждать.

Она закатила глаза, захлопнула ноутбук и выбралась из-под одеяла, чтобы помыть бокал. Через минуту пришло какое-то уведомление, и Рей подняла телефон с дивана, чтобы посмотреть, что там, по пути в спальню. Уведомление от Venmo.

_«Бен С. перечислил Вам 7 000$ за разговор»._

Рей застыла. С третьей попытки дрожащими пальцами ей удалось разблокировать телефон и открыть приложение Venmo. И тут то же. _Бен С. перечислил Вам 7 000$_. Она открыла Твиттер.

**Just Rey:** Ты

**Just Rey:** Ты что творишь? Это шутка??

**Just Rey:** Ты заплатил мне 7 000 долларов?

**BS1983:** О, значит получилось, прекрасно. Не был уверен, что всё правильно сделал.

Она нервно усмехнулась.

**Just Rey:** Ты же в курсе, что я просто пошутила, да? Я вообще-то не ждала от тебя 7 000?

**BS1983:** Почему нет?

**Just Rey:** Потому что

**Just Rey:** Потому что так НЕ делается

**Just Rey:** Никто не присылает незнакомцам тысячи долларов, будто это ничего

**BS1983:** Это ничего.

**Just Rey:** Не для меня

**Just Rey:** И не для большинства людей с этой планеты. ТЫ ВООБЩЕ КТО?

**BS1983:** Твой дружок.

**Just Rey:** Я СЕРЬЁЗНО

**Just Rey:** Сейчас перешлю деньги назад, погоди

Уже через секунду платёж осуществлён: 7 000$ Бену С.

**BS1983:** Зачем ты их вернула?

**Just Rey:** Никто не присылает незнакомцам столько денег, если только человек не полнейший псих или не хочет потрахаться

**BS1983:** Я не псих и не хочу секса. Я просто хочу разговаривать с тобой.

**Just Rey:** Что за бред. Я иду спать

**Just Rey:** НЕ присылай мне больше денег

**BS1983:** Хорошо, спокойной ночи, Рей.

Она перешла на его страничку и пару минут гипнотизировала кнопку _«Внести в чёрный список_».

Рей закрыла приложение, легла в постель и выключила свет.

***

Она долго ворочалась и не могла заснуть. Проснувшись, Рей выглянула в окно: раннее утреннее солнце слепило глаза.

Рей побрела на кухню позавтракать. Поедая яичницу, она ненароком посмотрела на экран телефона. Пришлось заставить себя доесть, жевать и глотать через силу. Рей хлебнула сока. Обычное утро.

Продлившееся минуты полторы.

**Just Rey:** Ладно, теперь серьёзно. Ты кто? Откуда у тебя столько денег, что ты можешь отправить незнакомке 7 000 просто так?

**BS1983:** У меня хорошая работа.

**Just Rey:** Есть _«хорошая_», а есть _«зарабатывать столько денег – это свинство_». Какая из них?

**BS1983:** Полагаю, вторая.

**Just Rey:** Тебе нравится?

**BS1983:** Нравится что?

**Just Rey:** Твоя работа.

Ответ он печатал долго.

**BS1983:** Не знаю, что сказать. Меня никто никогда не спрашивал. Я даже никогда особо об этом не думал.

**Just Rey:** Как это ты НИКОГДА не думал о том, счастлив ли ты?

**BS1983:** Не знаю, просто не думал.

**Just Rey:** Ну так давай.

**BS1983:** Что?

**Just Rey:** Подумай. Ты счастлив?

**BS1983:** Сейчас _– _да.

Рей не должна была улыбаться его ответу, вот вообще не должна была, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

**Just Rey:** Хорошо

**Just Rey:** Вот видишь, я достойна, по меньшей мере, половины твоей месячной зарплаты

**Just Rey:** ЭТО ШУТКА, НЕ ПРИСЫЛАЙ МНЕ ДЕНЬГИ

**Just Rey:** БЕН 

**Just Rey:** БЕН СМИТ

**Just Rey:** БЕН СЭМУИЛ

**Just Rey:** ВАША СВЕТЛОСТЬ

**Just Rey:** БЕН СУИНФОРД ТРЕТИЙ

**Just Rey:** Ладно, какая у тебя фамилия?

**BS1983:** Соло

**Just Rey:** Похоже на фейк

**Just Rey:** Будто в каком-то журнале подглядел

**Just Rey:** Если это и впрямь твоя настоящая фамилия, мне сейчас будет стыдно

**BS1983:** Настоящая.

**Just Rey:** Прости. Чудесная фамилия

**BS1983:** Мне скоро пора на работу.

**BS1983:** Был рад пообщаться с тобой.

**Just Rey:** ФИ, работаешь в субботу??

**Just Rey:** Ладно, иди зарабатывай все эти ужасно неприличные суммы денег

**BS1983:** Поговорим вечером?

**Just Rey:** Может быть.

**Just Rey:** Я так и не успела поиздеваться над тобой на тему твоего ника. Год рождения? Серьёзно?

**BS1983:** Значит, нам будет о чём поговорить.

**BS1983:** Хорошего дня, Рей.

***

Рей была на пробежке, сходила по магазинам, помыла ванну и провела субботу максимально продуктивно, лишь бы не сидеть без дела.

Она специально почти не проверяла телефон и в Твиттер зашла только вечером.

**Just Rey:** Бен, ты тут?

Три кружочка тут же выскочили на экране.

**BS1983:** Да, тут.

**Just Rey:** Как прошёл день?

**BS1983:** Неплохо. Было ради чего ждать его окончания. Как прошёл твой день?

Рей была не в силах сдержать улыбку.

**Just Rey:** Сходила в супермаркет и купила мыльницу. Теперь весь следующий месяц голодать.

**BS1983:** Сколько она стоила?

**Just Rey:** 7 000

**BS1983:** Рей.

**Just Rey:** Ладно, изначально 15.99$, но проходила распродажа, плюс у меня был купон.

**BS1983:** Позволь мне дать тебе денег.

**BS1983:** Рей, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА.

**Just Rey:** ОГОО, пишем капсом, мистер грамотей?

**BS1983:** Я хочу, чтобы ты могла себе позволить купить, что хочешь. Мыльницы не по акции, например.

**Just Rey:** Кто сказал, что я хочу покупать мыльницы НЕ по акции? Мне куда приятнее мыть руки, зная, что я купила её со скидкой

**BS1983:** Ты всё только по скидке покупаешь?

**Just Rey:** Обычно да. Хотя скидки на счета за коммунальные и учёбу явно проходят мимо меня

**Just Rey:** БЕН, это шутка, я говорю это не для того, чтоб ты давал мне деньги

**BS1983:** А что если это сделает меня счастливее?

**BS1983:** Ты единственная, кто заставила меня задуматься о том, счастлив ли я.

**BS1983:** Что если обеспечивать тебя _– _это моё счастье?

**Just Rey:** Мне не нужна твоя благотворительность

**BS1983:** Это не благотворительность. Я знаю, что ты можешь о себе позаботиться. Ты, очевидно, самодостаточная.

**Just Rey:** Откуда ты знаешь?

**BS1983:** Всё и так понятно. Ты сказала, что можешь себе позволить купить мыльницу и без скидки.

**BS1983:** Рей, я не говорю, что ты не можешь себя обеспечить. Я говорю, что у меня столько денег, сколько я и за десять жизней не потрачу, и я хочу сделать твою жизнь чуточку легче.

В уголках её глаз блеснули слёзы, Рей проморгалась.

**BS1983:** Можно я буду кидать тебе деньги на Venmo каждое воскресенье? Тебе не обязательно вообще что-то делать. Или продолжать со мной общаться, если тебе не хочется.

**BS1983:** Даже если ты больше никогда мне не напишешь, я всё равно буду счастливее, зная, что ты тратишь эти деньги.

**BS1983:** Рей, ты ещё здесь?

**Just Rey:** Сколько?

**BS1983:** Что?

**Just Rey:** Сколько ты хочешь мне давать?

**BS1983:** 1000 в неделю?

**Just Rey**: БЕН

**BS1983:** Это КУДА меньше, чем 7 000.

**Just Rey:** Можешь дать мне 50

**BS1983**: 800

**Just Rey:** 70

**BS1983:** 750

**Just Rey:** 65

**BS1983:** По-моему, ты не в курсе, как ведутся переговоры.

**Just Rey:** Предложение ограничено, соглашайся или разговор окончен

**BS1983:** Позволь мне давать тебе 300 в неделю

**BS1983:** Знаю, ты думаешь, что это много, но ты должна знать, как мало это для меня.

**BS1983:** Если бы я нашёл на асфальте 300 долларов, то и поднимать бы не стал.

**Just Rey:** Почему?

**BS1983:** Потому что они наверняка грязные.

**Just Rey**: Это скорее говорит о том, какой ты чистоплюй.

**BS1983:** Рей

**BS1983:** Пожалуйста

**Just Rey:** Предположим, что я согласилась. А теперь слушай

**BS1983:** Я весь внимание.

**Just Rey:** Никакого секса не будет

**Just Rey:** Я в курсе, ты написал, что секс тебе не нужен, но ты можешь передумать, начав присылать мне по 300 баксов в неделю.

**Just Rey:** Я абсолютно серьёзно. Я никогда не займусь с тобой сексом за деньги. Или так, или прощай. Без обид.

**BS1983:** Клянусь, я никогда не попрошу тебя заняться со мной сексом, не буду от тебя этого ждать и вообще не заговорю на эту тему.

**Just Rey:** И никаких нюдсов?

**BS1983:** В смысле обнажённых фотографий? Никогда. Ничего даже отдалённо похожего.

**Just Rey:** «Обнажённых фотографий?» 1983 _– _это год твоего рождения или выхода на пенсию?

**BS1983:** Это значит да?

**Just Rey:** …

**Just Rey:** Ладно

_Дзынь._

_«Бен С. перечислил Вам 300$ за соглашение»._

**BS1983:** Сладких снов, Рей.

***

Следующим утром она загуглила «Бен Соло». И, попав на сайт адвокатской конторы «Первый Орден» и увидев его фото, Рей осознала, что установленное ею правило «никакого секса» – самая большая ошибка в её жизни.


	2. Томительное ожидание

\----------

Рей немного пожалела о том, что загуглила, кто он. Потому что сейчас, сидя на паре, она только и думала, как Бен там в Нью-Йорке, работает в Нью-Йорке, живёт в Нью-Йорке, а на триста долларов можно купить много билетиков на метро. Не так много поездок на такси, но за возможность воочию узреть те губы и глаза она не прочь раскошелиться.

\----------

\-----------

И ничего, никаких кружочков, предвещающих скорый ответ. Слишком долго.

\-----------

Собираясь на их НЕсвидание, Рей волновалась куда больше, чем предполагала. Она хотела выглядеть мило, но не слишком уж мило, чтоб не казалось, что она это специально. В конце концов она надела джинсы, бесформенный свитер и зимние сапоги. Пошло всё нафиг, это же январь. 

По пути она думала, что всё это – одна большая ошибка. У них и так всё хорошо, вдруг встреча всё испортит? Что если в реальной жизни она ему не понравится? Ей не хотелось думать о том, какую дыру в её груди оставит их расставание. 

Когда она добралась до дома Бена и вошла в блестящий мраморный вестибюль, сказав, к кому приехала, бесконечно учтивый швейцар сообщил, что Бен Соло живёт на сорок седьмом этаже. В лифте у неё ещё больше скрутило живот. Может, пока не поздно, нужно спуститься и бежать куда подальше. А если швейцар спросит, почему она уходит так быстро – сослаться на обострение аппендицита. 

Но лифт уже стремительно поднял её на сорок седьмой этаж. Собравшись с духом, Рей позвонила в дверь. 

Бен открыл, что логично, ведь она позвонила, но Рей была к этому не готова. К тому, насколько выше неё он окажется. К его внушительной фигуре, занявшей весь дверной проём. К его губам, глазам, волосам, к реальному человеку прямо перед ней.

– Привет? – сказал Бен и вытаращился на неё, словно не ждал. Будто не был уверен, Рей это или свидетель Иеговы. 

– Это что, вопрос? – спросила Рей. 

– Нет, в смысле, привет, – он не переставал глазеть на неё. 

– Привет, – Рей улыбнулась. – На твоей лестничной клетке очень даже уютненько. 

– Ой… заходи, – взволнованно пригласил Бен, освободил проход и придержал перед ней дверь. 

Она вытерла ноги о коврик, повесила своё пальто на вешалку и сняла сапоги. И только потом до неё дошло, что она не у себя дома, чтобы разгуливать по квартире в пушистых фиолетовых носках. Может, с этим она погорячилась. 

Бен, казалось, к тому моменту уже успокоился и спросил: 

– Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть? Или выпить? У меня в холодильнике много всего, но если тебе ничего не понравится, я могу заказать. 

– О, я уверена, что у тебя наверняка есть что-то, что мне понравится, мне легко угодить, – сказала Рей и вдруг поняла, что последнюю её фразу можно трактовать по-разному, и покраснела. 

Бен, казалось, этого не заметил, слишком сосредоточенный на своей миссии: он прошёл в блестящую хромированную кухню и открыл холодильник. Рей последовала за ним. 

Это был холодильник, рассчитанный на семью из человек двенадцати – огромный и двухдверный, поэтому Рей удивилась, что он был забит почти полностью. 

– У тебя грандиозные планы готовки на неделю? – спросила Рей, облокотившись на массивную мраморную кухонную тумбу в центре кухни. 

– В смысле? – сказал Бен. – А, нет, я не готовлю. Я просто не знал, что ты любишь, поэтому заказал всего понемногу. – Ты купил это всё для _меня__?_

– Конечно, – Бен явно не понимал, в чём проблема. – Ты у меня в гостях. 

– Скажи честно, ты потратил те семь тысяч на еду, потому что иначе я бы не приняла их назад? 

Бен улыбнулся, и вдруг неловкое напряжение пропало.

\---------

Она наелась, хотя еда не могла утолить её _истинного_ голода. Бен включил «Крепкий орешек», но едва ли они следили за происходившим на экране. Они сидели на L-образном диване: Рей – в уютном уголке на стыке, а Бен – на почтительно-дружеском расстоянии от неё. Они разговаривали. 

Это оказалось даже легче, чем переписываться. Когда он говорил что-то, Рей замечала малейшие изменения в выражении его лица. Морщинки в уголках его глаз, когда он смеялся. Неуверенную и немного жёсткую улыбку, словно он не привык улыбаться. 

Когда фильм закончился, и на экране появилось меню DVD, никто из них долго не решался найти пульт и выключить телевизор. И тогда Рей не выдержала и задала вопрос, мучивший её весь вечер. 

– Я оказалась не такой, как ты себе представлял? 

– В смысле? 

– Когда ты открыл дверь. Ты будто застыл, и я думала, может, ты ждал кого-то другого, кто… представляет из себя нечто большее. 

– Нет, конечно нет, – уголки его губ немного приподнялись. – Ты – определённо нечто. 

– Хорошо, – ответила Рей, улыбаясь, и утонула в подушках. – Не хочу, чтобы ты тратился на меня зря.

\--------------

\------------

Новых сообщений не приходило, и Рей заволновалась, не случилось ли чего.

Новое уведомление пришло, когда Рей выключила свет в комнате. 

_Бен С_ _. _ _перечислил вам _ _300_ _$_ _ за чувство безопасности_ _._


	3. Освобождение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто не поленился перейти и прочитать главу в оформлении оригинала ❤️❤️❤️

\---------------

\----------------

В течение недели они переписывались, а все субботы теперь проводили вместе. Бен никогда и не заикался о работе, и Рей задумалась: неужели он больше не ходит в офис по субботам из-за неё?

В тот судьбоносный выходной она заскочила в магазин по дороге, чтобы купить ингредиенты для вегетарианской лазаньи.

Рей быстро поздоровалась с Беном и сразу с пакетами в руках помчалась на кухню, лишь бы не передумать. Ещё было не поздно использовать отговорку про аппендицит.

– Есть какой-нибудь фартук?

– Эм-м… Есть один, – Бен пошёл в прихожую, и, немного покопавшись в ящиках, вернулся с безвкусной тряпкой в руках, на которой было написано _«чмокни повара»_.

– Это – твой фартук? – Рей уставилась на ткань с изображением огромных красных морщинистых губ. – О боже, у меня сегодня будто День рождения, Новый год и Рождество сразу. Ты же осознаёшь, что я теперь пожизненно буду тебя дразнить, да?

– Эй, мне его мама подарила!

– Бен! Это даже лучше! Ты, оказывается, ещё и маменькин сынуля!

– Да-да, давай уже, надевай, – он закатил глаза, но не смог скрыть улыбку.

– Это ты у нас не любишь пачкаться.

– Я не надену это при тебе.

– А на мой День рождения наденешь?

– Посмотрим.

Приготовление лазаньи заняло куда меньше времени, чем она думала, в основном благодаря навороченному кухонному комбайну Бена: резать ножом овощи даже не пришлось. Рей не переставала без умолку болтать, лишь бы не думать о том, что ей предстоит. Она настояла на том, чтобы поесть цивилизованно, за столом, а не как обычно на диване. После ужина Бен собрал остатки в пластиковый контейнер и поставил в холодильник, Рей начала мыть посуду, а Бен вытирал.

Она домыла последнюю тарелку и повернулась, наблюдая за тем, как Бен складывал чистую посуду в шкаф.

– Всё думаю об этом кухонном комбайне. Колдовство какое-то.

– Позвони им в компанию и скажи, что знаешь про их сделку с Дьяволом.

– Нет, ну правда! Как фирмы по производству ножей до сих пор не обанкротились, если существует такая штука?

– Ну не у всех же есть лишние триста долларов, – усмехнулся Бен и наклонился, чтобы поставить последнюю тарелку в шкафчик внизу.

Рей поджала губы и сказала:

– Вообще-то, я не тратила те деньги. Совсем. Хочу вернуть их тебе.

Бен резко выпрямился, его лицо вмиг осунулось.

– Ох… Ты больше не хочешь… всего этого? Я что-то не так сделал?

– Нет, я обожаю проводить время с тобой! Просто не могу тратить твои деньги.

– Почему нет? Я хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива.

– _Ты_ делаешь меня счастливой. Деньгам такое не под силу.

– Но это не значит, что ты не можешь тратить при этом деньги, – недоумевал он.

– Ты не спросил меня, _почему_ я не потратила их.

– Почему ты их не потратила?

– Потому что мы договорились, что у нас не будет никакого секса, пока ты мне платишь. Я не могла тратить твои деньги, потому что всё это время хотела переспать с тобой.

Он всё никак не мог осознать услышанное.

– Я три месяца перечислял тебе деньги, и ты их вообще не тратила? – Рей столкнулась с ним взглядом в ту самую секунду, когда в его глазах вспыхнула искра. – Совсем?

– Ни копейки.

На мгновение Бен застыл. И вдруг так быстро сократил между ними дистанцию, что Рей показалось, будто он телепортировался.

Бен схватил её за талию, притянул к себе вплотную и накрыл её губы своими так стремительно, что она и вздохнуть не успела. Казалось, он не мог решить, где больше всего хочет её трогать – его руки блуждали от упругой задницы к спине, к шее и потом назад, снова и снова. Рей обвила руками его плечи и впилась ногтями в мускулистую спину. Он прижал её своими бёдрами к кухонной тумбе и оторвался от губ Рей, чтобы покрыть жаркими поцелуями изгиб её шеи и ключицы – долго, словно это был его рай.

– _Подожди!_ – внезапно воскликнула она, заставив Бена прерваться и взглянуть на неё.

– Ты этого не хочешь? – с отчаянием спросил он.

– Мне нужно спросить у тебя кое-что.

– Что не так?

– У тебя есть презервативы?

В ответ на это откуда-то глубоко из его груди вырвался самый настоящий _рык_, Бен подхватил её на руки и отнёс в спальню. И, как Рей ещё _не раз_ убедилась за ночь, презервативы у него были.

\----------------

Она была не готова – никак не могла быть готовой – к тому, что почувствует, когда он окажется внутри неё. К тому, как он прижимал её ногу к своему бедру, чтобы войти ещё глубже. К тому, как он шептал _«неужели я тебя не выдумал?»_, к его прерывистым вздохам, когда он держался до последнего, пока она не достигла пика первой – с дрожью и громкими стонами. Она отдала ему себя всю без остатка, пусть и на время, и он взял всё, что мог, благодарив её поцелуями и ласковым шёпотом, и улыбкой, и жарким дыханием.

В перерывах, когда они лежали, одновременно измождённые и насытившиеся, он не мог перестать касаться Рей и смотреть на неё, не в силах оторваться от её обнажённого тела в своей постели. И даже когда у неё начали болеть щёки от улыбок, Рей не могла перестать улыбаться.

\----------------

Она лежала на нём сверху, накрывая, словно одеяло, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь.

Он проводил рукой по её волосам.

– Есть много вариантов, как обойти условие с сексом, чтобы я мог продолжать давать тебе деньги.

– А?.. – лениво спросила Рей. Ей было слишком хорошо и особо не хотелось двигаться.

– Я же адвокат, забыла? Искать лазейки – это мой хлеб.

– Например?

– Я бы мог отправлять деньги твоему арендодателю напрямую.

Рей подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Это всё равно считается!

– Конечно нет, я же даю деньги не_ тебе_. А оказываю честь хозяину твоей квартиры.

– Не надо, он тот ещё придурок.

– Значит я оплачу твой переезд. Где ты хочешь жить?

Она уткнулась подбородком ему в грудь.

– _Бен_, по-моему, это значит ещё _больше_ трат, а у нас обратная задача!

– Ладно. Я могу избавить тебя от ежедневных расходов. Доставка еды и продуктов. Или могу оплатить членство в клубах, которые каждый месяц дают разные штуки бесплатно. Туалетные принадлежности, например.

– Что ты этим хочешь сказать, что я воняю?

– Сейчас ты пахнешь мной, и я хочу, чтоб это так и оставалось. Я мог бы основать фонд, который бы начислял тебе стипендию, а ты бы не знала, что на самом деле это я.

– На данный момент это лучшая идея, но проблема в том, что ты только что проболтался.

Он засмеялся, и Рей подумала, что видеть это куда приятнее, чем смеющиеся смайлики.

\----------------

\----------------

_Месяц спустя._

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
